


Neko

by Ella15



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Jindy, Jinxx/Andy, M/M, Neko!Jinxx, OC, Panic Attack, Swearing, Vomiting, neko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5197508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ella15/pseuds/Ella15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinxx is a neko, he is shipped from pet store to pet store. He's not like most nekos, he's dark haired and was born as a runt. Jinxx respects whom ever his next keeper is, he stays under the weight limit of 150 lbs. and obeys every command, no matter how much he has or will be abused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "The tiny one..."

Jinxx sat in the locked box he had been put in, he was given the smallest in the wall of Neko boxes, not only that but he was put in the corner of the shop, ware no one would be likely to see him. He was never sold anyway, he had been to this pet shop before, three times actually. He crouched cramped in the small space that had been made for Neko Kittens, not a full grown Neko, no matter how runty they where.

Jinxx however was used to the space, he was never taken out and he was never changed out of his, what were now, rags. He just sort of laid their, unmoving, uncaring at this point. All Jinxx knew was that he was doomed to be moved from pet store to pet store until he eventually died of something. His stomach twisted painfully, but to him it was just a light stomach ache, he was determined to be as tiny as possible, maybe he would be good enough then, maybe if he was light and dainty he would be taken, even if he where just to go to an abusive home.

He would take anything, he didn't fear for himself, he just sat and waited until the owner either dragged him out for his weight or shoved a bowel of food in. Which was pointless, it would just sit and rot until the owner couldn't stand the smell. Jinxx knew his only hope now was to be taken as a sex toy for some creep, but at least he would be wanted then even if it was loveless.

He barely acknowledged the ringing of the bell at the front door, they would only pass him by as per usual. He closed his eyes wondering if he couldn't just sleep through the customer's choosing, he would only get his hopes up and then watch as one of the perfectly bred nekos was taken away and bought. He closed his eyes and waited, he heard the clicking of boots and the swish of what sounded like cloth on Denim as the customer walked by each cage, and each cage's residence would pat over to the glass and put there hands up to it and 'mew' friendly like. But the boots went passed the perfections of the others and slowly came to a halt right in front of his box. Another rustling noise and a few patters as the kittens above his box pattered over to take a look at the stranger.

A sudden 'tap','tap',tap' came from the glass of his box making Jinxx jump, but as he did his stiff and ill used muscles contracted painfully making him cry out in pain. He clenched his eyes shut, and the pain subsided, he panted from the sudden explosion, he then slowly turned his head and found a dark haired Blue eye'd stranger looking back at him.

"Hey little guy." the stranger said in a deep and gravely voice. Jinxx just looked at him with his big Grey-Blue eyes and stayed quiet, his curiosity and shock making his eyes look much bigger. "Awe, aren't you cute?" he said smiling. But Before Jinxx could even blink, the stranger had gotten up and started to walk away.

Jinxx, watched him go, all hope lost. He shifted back to his original position and began to cry, he was left behind again. He was good for nothing but death, he would be moved again by tomorrow, no matter how much it hurt him physically, or mentally.

But now the sound of two pairs of feet came close, maybe they where finally going to put him down... But the deep voice of the stranger was at his box gain, "The tiny one here."


	2. "...call me Andy, alright?"

Jinxx was dragged out of the cramped space, the cool air outside the enclosed aria made him shake with cold. He slowly, ever so slowly, uncurled himself from the position he had lain in for the past week or more. He felt a large warm hand on his side, he squeaked and tried to get away but his body was too rigid and he only went a few inches before collapsing to the floor again.

"Hey it's okay little guy..." the stranger's gravelly voice rumbled in his ear. But Jinxx still kept an eye on him as the stranger reached for him again with his large, warm hand. The warmth helped his muscles relax and eventually Jinxx found a seated position. The stranger looked him up and down assessing Jinxx. Jinxx sat still hoping he was beautiful to the stranger, hoping he was dainty enough to be adopted. "You poor thing, you're so skinny." He said, then looked at the owner with a spark of anger in his eyes, "Don't you feed him?" he asked his voice a little louder now.

"He never eats, so we stopped wasting the money on him, he'll be put down tomorrow if no one takes him.

"Well, you're not going to. I'll take him." The stranger said handing Jinxx's handler a wad of cash, "keep the change fuck head." The stranger growled before kneeling down and with an unrivaled gentleness picked up Jinxx, walked to the front and grabbed a collar and leash.

Outside the Shop the stranger sighed in relief, and slowly put Jinxx on the ground Feet first, Jinxx tried to keep his stance but his legs gave out and he fell to the pavement. "Shit. You okay little guy?" the stranger asked, kneeling down and picking him back up. Jinxx nodded and looked down at himself so as to avoid his new Master's eyes, not wanting to be taken back.

"Hey, you don't need to be afraid, okay? What's your name little guy?" the stranger asked,

Jinxx looked up cautiously, "Jinxx." He said with a raspy whisper.

"I like it. And you can call me Andy, aright?" Andy said looking down at Jinxx.

"A-alright." Jinxx stuttered as he leaned into Andy for warmth as the chill October air nipped his bare skin and through his rags.

"You cold little one?" Andy asked the shivering Neko as he took off his leather jacket and wrapped the boney Niko in it. Jinxx's ears pricked up as he watched Andy pull the coat around him.

As Andy walked down the street, they came to a black Sudan, Andy unlocked the car doors and set Jinxx in the passenger seat and clipped him in securely. Walking around to the other side Andy opened the driver's side and got in, turning the key in the ignition the car shivered to life and hummed. As Andy clipped himself in he pressed a button, and turned on the heat. Soon Jinxx was bathed in warmth as, Andy shifted into gear and they glided down the city street. He turned a corner and parked in front of a, small shop that was labeled "The Bell" and Andy got out.

Bringing Jinxx inside Andy hoped to get, his new companion some new clothes. Jinx looked around the shop, all the clothes where specifically fitted to Nikos. He was the set down on a plush autumn, decorated in soft black flannel and gold trim. "I'm going to look around, stay here and I'll be right back, okay?" Andy said.

Jinxx nodded and waited patiently as he watched Andy flit around here and there, bringing back some clothes, they were much too big for Jinxx but he didn't care. Why was Andy so nice? Jinxx hadn't done anything to deserve this, he hadn't even served Andy yet.

Setting the clothes next to Jinxx Andy let Jinxx take a look noting when he cringed and when his mouth curled into a small smile. Andy took the clothes out of the pile that Jinxx hadn't liked and left the ones he had.

Andy then went back into the mass of racks and found the bedding section, he picked out several Red and Black flannel Blankets so Jinxx could curl up, sleep and hide in them. Bringing everything to the Cashier, once everything was paid for, Andy took Jinxx into the changing room and helped him get some of the new clothes on.

Coming out of the Store, Andy was carrying Jinxx and several bags. Jinxx was dressed in oversized black sweat pants, in the back of the pants was a loop to stick his tail through. It was difficult because of the long matted hair on his tail. And a large, gray Tank top and red checkered flannel button up hung off him like a tent. On his head was a black bene with loops for his ears to stick out. Jinxx didn't shiver anymore but just looked tinier if that was even possible, and he smuggled into Andy's shoulder thankful for his new human.

Andy smiled as Jinxx's tail swished happily by his thigh, setting the bags in the car he took Jinxx to the groomers next, he didn't think he could ever get out those matts by his self. Jinxx was petrified as he was taken to the back room to be washed, snipped at, and combed. But Andy reassured the terrified Neko that no harm would be done.

The Groomer smiled, telling Jinxx her name was Sammi. Jinxx nodded and let her do her work. First all the matts where cut away leaving his hair choppy and uneven, next she put him in a bath of hot soapy water scrubbing away the itchy fleas and ticks he had received form years of ill grooming. She scrubbed and scrubbed until he was tick and flea free. She drained the tub and filled it again to make sure she got all the bugs. When she finally put the good smelling soaps in he was relaxed around Sammi.

Next he was put under the shears, she evened out his tail and his black hair until it was laired just so. Then put under the hair dryer, when she was done his tail still had long hair and the hair on the top of his head was fluffy and silky, she took special care of the inside of his ears and pulled out all the mites he leaned into the Q-tip as she dug around bringing out all the gross bugs and built up wax in his ears, oh how good that felt! She then poured some stuff in his ear and told him to keep his ear still, so it could work effectively, he felt and heard it fizz and bubble as it took care of all the itchy bites and any other odds and ends. When she was finally done with that she helped him into his clothes and took him back to Andy.

Andy smiled brightly, as Jinxx came out looking at ease and refreshed in Sammi's arms. "He is so patent! And so sweet!" She said with glee as she gave Jinxx an open fun sized treat of sweetened condensed milk.

Jinxx was nervous about taking it, he hadn't eaten in a long time, and he worked too hard to be loveable! But soon his instincts gave in and he sucked out the sweet substance from the packet. Just that little bit made his stomach distended and made him feel sleepy.

Andy came back then and picked him up and took him to the Sudan, Jinxx fell asleep on the ride to his new home.


	3. Warm Creme

Andy looked down at Jinxx, he was curled up in his new clothes, on the heated seat. Andy saw the little bump ware Jinxx's stomach was distended from the tiny treat the Groomer, Sammi, had given him. Just that little bit made Jinxx full. Andy wondered if the store owner had actually given up on Jinxx eating or if he had lied and just starved the poor thing.

Andy soon parked in his own drive way, and took Jinxx inside, setting him on the couch cushions, He went back to grab the new clothing items. He then sat down on the couch next to the tiny Neko, he took out the clothes and other items and cut the tags off. Grabbing new hangers he hung them up neatly.

Once that was done he went to set up everything in Jinxx's room. The room was furnished with a bed, a dresser, a night stand, lamp and desk. Andy opened the walk in closet and set up all the shirts and pants putting the tank tops in one section, the short sleeved shirts next to them, the flannel button ups next to those and then the Jeans and sweat pants.

He then laid the new flannel blankets over the bed and new flannel pillow cases on the feather stuffed pillows. Once Andy was satisfied with his work he went back down to find Jinxx.

Jinxx was sat up on the couch with a look of confusion in his facial expression. "Hey Jinxx-y." Andy said softly so he wouldn't scare the malnourished Neko. Jinxx looked up at his human, his ears perking up, tail swishing and began to smile. Andy chuckled at the little guy and went to the Neko's side.

"You hungry?" Andy asked.

Jinxx looked worried and shook his head, "No, I don't need to eat."

"Are you sure you look like you're at death's door." Andy said petting Jinxx's head.

"I can't or..." but Jinxx became silent and his tail wrapped around his tiny waist, his ears drooping.

"Or what sweet-y? Don't be afraid to tell me." Andy said picking up the far underweight Jinxx and holding him near his chest.

"...or I might get fat..." he whispered almost incoherently, but Andy heard him.

Shocked Andy looked down at Jinxx, "No you won't. Hey, look at me..." he said as Jinxx's head drooped. "Jinxx, you are too thin. You don't need to be thin to receive love, not from me. All I care about is you being healthy, and being this thin," Andy showed Jinxx his own fragile wrist, "is not healthy." He said. They sat in silence as Andy continued to pet and scratch Jinxx's ears, "We'll work on it. For now I want you to relax, and don't be afraid to ask me for anything."

That afternoon, Andy set a sleeping Jinxx down and went to find something small for Jinxx to swallow. He finally decided on warm crème, he heated it up in a small sauce pan and then poured it into a glass. Walking back to the living room to find Jinxx sitting up and rubbing his eye, he looked adorable.

"Hey Jinxx, I made you some warm crème." Andy said sitting next to him, Jinxx looked at him with wide eyes unsure of what to do. Andy sighed and shifted Jinxx onto his lap, "Come on, little guy, please?" Jinxx shook his head, his stomach growled.

"Jinxx, come on buddy, your starving. I don't want you to be unhealthy, just a little?" Andy pleaded. Jinxx whimpered, again Andy sighed setting the crème down he dipped the end of his finger into it before bringing it just under Jinxx's nose.

Jinxx instantly sensed the intoxicating smell of the crème. His stomach growled again, it hurt badly. Jinxx stuck out his tong and lapped at Andy's finger making his human giggle at the tickling sensation.

"Good boy." Andy cooed and holding the glass again did the action several times. Each time Jinxx was tentative and a little shaky. Finally Andy tried to get Jinxx to drink out of the glass, Jinxx tried but only got a face and nose full of crème. Jinxx shook off the milk, then looked down ashamed.

"It's okay Jinxx-y. Don't worry, we just need to get you something you can hold on to better until you get some strength back, okay?" Andy said, Jinxx nodded but before he could speak his eyes watered and with his nose scrunching cutely he sneezed, not unlike a cat does.


	4. Panic Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About the panic attack that Jinxx suffers in this chapter is something I legitimately witnessed while I was roomed with another patient at the hospital. To those of you who are fortunate enough to never have had a panic attack,I believe that what I witnessed was just the said person's (bad) coping skill.   
> I want all of you to know that with the description i put in this chapter, it may not be as terrifying or as accurate as it was in real life. But I assure you that someone who has been gone that far is not easily fixed, and is likely to be carry on much longer. Please be aware that panic attacks are nothing to joke about or be so easily dismissed.

That evening Jinxx waited until his human was fast asleep before running to the bathroom, he had done this only a few times before, but he was sure he could still pull it off. Plunging his fingers down his throat in rapid succession he was able to make himself throw up eventually, the taste was awful the bile mixed with the half-digested milk was over whelming making him puke further the sensation making his tail hair stand on end.

He felt weak and hardly noticed that Andy had come to find out what was happening, "Oh shit, Jinxx, you okay little buddy?" he asked. Jinxx merely shook his head making his vision spin, too week to respond he lay on the cool tile Andy stroked his hair and smoothed down the hair on his tail.

"Come on little guy, you can sleep in my bed tonight." Andy said picking up the dehydrated Neko.

The next day Andy tried to be a little more careful with Jinxx, feeding him skim milk out of a baby bottle. But unaware of Jinxx's problem he kept finding a very sick Jinxx after every meal. No matter how Andy put it together he couldn't figure out what was wrong with the poor Neko.

"Jinxx can you tell me why you're throwing up so much? Are you lactose intolerant?" Andy asked as he held the poor creature in his arms, he was so tiny.

"No..." Jinxx said, "I'm not."

"Do you know what's wrong with yourself?" Andy asked. Jinxx nodded but didn't say anything or indicate anything else. "What?" Andy prompted.

Jinxx sat silently, terrified, his breathing shallowed as he began to panic. Jinxx couldn't tell his human, he would have to stop his bad habits then, and he would gain weight he couldn't have that happen. Jinxx felt the excess fat on his body making him panic more, with that he fled Andy's embrace and went to the bathroom to make himself puke up whatever he could feel making him so unlovable.

Andy chased Jinxx and watched with calm horror as Jinxx tried to make himself sick, only producing stomach acid. Andy then with an unexplained impulse, grabbed Jinxx's wrist to try and make him stop. "Jinxx, don't do that little guy, calm down."

But with almost hypnotic blindness Jinxx tried to do the same with his other hand but Andy grabbed that too. Jinxx struggled in panic trying to blindly do what his mind told him to do. But the restricting hands where keeping him from doing so. Andy's voice came through like a bad radio signal, telling him he had to calm down. Jinxx got up then and walked out and tried to calm himself by pacing. But it wasn't helping it made his heart beat faster, and made his panic seem to get worse, and as an automatic response he raced to the bathroom once again but Andy caught him again.

This time Jinxx was too desperate and tried to make himself sick anyway toilet or no. Andy once again repeated the same actions preventing Jinxx from doing what his mind told him to. "Jinxx, you're not doing yourself any good, little guy." Jinxx only continued his weak struggle. "Jinxx there's nothing in you to throw up, you're only getting dehydrated, now, you need to calm down." Andy persisted. Jinxx shoved himself away and continued his panicked pacing and began to pull at his hair. This only brought the memories of abuse and torment from the so many years at the pet shops and Neko parlors.

The panic attack episode lasted all day and into the night, Andy never giving up on the poor thing that was so continuously distraught. But eventually Jinxx was so worn out his mind, which had so continuously tormented him finally came to a halt. Jinxx's heart calmed and he finally collapsed his body so depleted he could no longer continue to function.

Andy, he himself exhausted with his efforts to finally calm Jinxx, picked up the collapsed form and wrapped him in a flannel blanket to keep the exhausted form of Jinxx from getting cold. Andy had never seen a panic attack before, and he was very afraid for the bundle in his arms.


	5. Innocent Blue Eyes

Jinxx woke to Andy's deep voice, and the babbling static of a phone. "Yeah, poor little guy's exhausted," another babble from the phone, "Yeah, you guys can still come over and meet him. He's really quiet and shy, so don't be too loud." Another ramble of chatter from the phone. "Yeah, I'm taking him to the Dr's office in about an hour, you can come over about ten o'clock."

Jinxx heard the click of the phone on the receiver, Jinxx opened his eyes slowly the weight of exhaustion trying to keep them shut. "Hey little guy," Andy said rocking the bundle that was Jinxx in his arms, "you okay Jinxx-y? You had a pretty tough day." Jinxx nuzzled into Andy's Chest nodding a little.

"Good, now..." Andy said starting to walk up the stairs, "I made a Dr's appointment for you, they're going to give you a physical and see if they can't give you something for your panic attacks, alright?"

Jinxx only nodded, too tired to do anything else. Andy then turned into Jinxx's room and set him on the bed, Andy picked out some of the clothes Jinxx liked and helped him dress as Jinxx was too weak now to even try standing.

Andy picked up the small figure and setting him in the car, drove to the Dr's office down town. On arrival Andy wrapped the shivering figure in the flannel blanket and walked inside, where the nurse immediately let them in, Jinxx shivered as they checked his lungs and heart, then his blood pressure. After several moments the Doctor told Andy that Jinxx was Anemic, he was likely to have some trouble with asthma and prescribed an inhaler to be renewed every month.

"Now you said he was having panic attacks, you also said you thought Jinxx here was having some problems with food?" The large and rather burly Doctor asked Andy as Jinxx was not in a good state or mood to be talking.

"Yeah, I don't know what happened. I asked if he was alright because he kept throwing up the milk I gave him, but he started panicking and trying to make himself sick." Andy said looking even more concerned.

"I see... well with his underweight appearance and the detail about forcing himself to be sick... I'd say it sounds like he's Bulimic." The doctor concluded. "I'm going to give you these," the man held up a bottle of red pills, "They should stop him from losing his food, I'm going to prescribe an Antidepressant as well, the conditions he was forced into I'm supposing what triggered all this. So until he's healthy and kept in a good situation, such as your own home Mr. Biersack, he needs to stay on these. So make him take the Antidepressants first before these." He said holding up the bottle of red pills.

"Sounds good, when can I pick up the prescriptions?" Andy asked.

"As soon as you head home, they should be at the pharmacy in about ten minutes." The Doctor said as he led Andy out who was holding Jinxx.

"Thank you so much." Andy said and they left the building. "You're gunna' be okay now Jinxx." Andy said, Jinxx nodded and buried himself in Andy's chest. Jinxx trusted Andy with his life, and he never wanted anything else.

Later that afternoon, Jinxx had already taken some of the pills and Andy had one of the two inhalers in his pocket. Jinxx was curled up on the couch watching a rerun of the night be fore's AP music awards. He held an empty baby bottle of crème in his hand the antidepressants starting to work and change his view on his current situation.

Andy had told Jinxx that three of his Friends where coming over latter and Jinxx was intrigued to meet the friends. Jinxx wondered if they would be loud or quiet, mean or likable.

Just as he thought about it, there was a knock on the door before several people walked in. One had shoulder-blade length black hair tied back in a Bandana , brown eyes and a large grin on his face. The second man was shorter, not by much, he had long red-brown hair chocolate brown eyes and arms full of tattoos, most of them woman and stars. The third had cropped black hair, his Arms also full of tattoos, his eyes dark and kind, he smelled like he had a dog or two, he was also very fit.

"Hey guys!" Andy called from the kitchen where he was taking out a stuffed crust Pizza from the freezer.

"Hey Andy!" Said the one with the bandana comeing down the hallway he smelled like pugs.

"Whare are you?" asked the one with red-brown hair and star tattoos.

"Kitchen!" Andy said shortly.

The three men walked down the hallway to get to the kitchen, Jinxx, being nervous, dug himself deeper into the little nest he had curled himself into.

Andy hugged his friends greeting them each one by one, Ashley with a tattoo of a woman on each arm. Jake his well-toned figure outmatching Andy's slim and light figure, and CC who slugged Andy on the arm.

"So, you going to show us this Neko you brought home, old cat lady?" CC joked.

"Who are you calling a lady little Miss, Tipsy Hips." Andy said.

The guys laughed at Andy's comeback but they were eager to see Andy's new companion.

"Come on! Show us the little dude." CC urged.

Andy nodded and told them to quiet down and led the three men into the living room and pointed to the corner of the couch ware a lump of blankets sat. All three men looked at Andy questioningly. Andy only smiled and went to the little bundle, opening up the nest he revealed a set of wide innocent blue eyes.


	6. Getting to know Jinxx

"Oh my Fuck! He is so cute!" CC exclaimed as he and the others saw the tiny Neko for the first time.

"He's so Tiny..!" Ashley said as he looked down at Jinxx in the bundle of blankets.

"He looks starved poor thing." Jake said coming forward first to the surprised looking Neko, "Hey buddy." Jake said as he sat down next to Jinxx who sat upright now and looked at all of the new people.

"Hi." Jinxx said shyly as Jake sat down.

"Jinxx," Andy said getting his attention, "That's Jake, that over there is CC and that's Ashley."

Jinxx nodded, "Hello." He said to the three new people.

"I suppose we should get to know you hu? We come over pretty often for band practice." CC said sitting down on the arm of the couch making Jinxx look up at him. Jinxx nodded smiling at the wild looking man.

"Tell us what you like, do you have a favorite band?" Ashley asked sitting on one of the arm chairs near the coffee table.

"I guess... it sort of depends on how I feel. I like Classical and Metal though." Jinxx said a bit nervously as the three men looked more like they belonged to a rock concert.

"Well to each there own." Ashley said shrugging with a slight smile on his face.

"You want to play anything?" CC asked looking down at the creature all nestled up on the couch cushions.

"I've always wanted to learn Violin, Guitar and I love the piano!" Jinxx said his eyes lighting up with interest. Andy noticed Jinxx coming out of his shell and starting to become a social butterfly among the guys.

"I could help." Jake said, "I play guitar and I could probably teach you." Jake said. Jinxx nodded enthusiastically, Nekos where usually thought just like children how to read and write, etc. But they were never allowed an extra skill as they usually where brought up to be pets more than anything.

"Well I guess we found you a hobby then." Andy said scratching Jinxx behind his ear, Jinxx emitted a purr making all the guys smile at Jinxx's cat likenesses.

"What kind of candy do you like?" CC asked.

"I don't know, I've never had any." Jinxx said.

CC gasped and accidentally fell off the couch, "You poor deprived thing! I'll have to fix that when I get a chance to see you next!" Jinxx chuckled at CC's actions.

Suddenly Jinxx stomach growled, he had a look of discomfort on his face, looking up at Andy he picked up the bottle and quietly asked, "Please?" but it came out more like 'pwease?' Andy smiled and grabbing the bottle he kissed Jinxx's brow and went to get Jinxx's next bottle.

"Oh My Fuck you just keep getting cuter!" Jake said scratching Jinxx's ear, he knew he sounded like a girl but he didn't care, Jinxx was adorable. Jinxx needed help and he liked to be cared for, and he was surprised every time someone mentioned bringing him something nice, or offered to teach him something.

"Here you go." Andy said coming back into the room with a warm bottle. Jinxx grabbed the bottle as Andy handed it to him and muttered a, 'thank you' before starting to drink. His little gulps where almost mute as he sat busy nursing his meal.

"So, we need to schedule our next practice, we have a new Rhythm Guitarist trying out and we need to see how well he works with us. Andy began while Jinxx was busy with his cream filled bottle.

"What about tomorrow? Are they in town?" CC asked.

"Yeah, he should be." Andy continued absentmindedly scratching behind Jinxx's ear, making the tiny neko purr between sips of his cream. "So, tomorrow at let's say... 11 o'clock tomorrow?"

"I'm free." CC confirmed.

"I can make it." Jake said nodding.

"I'm not busy." Ashley said opening his phone to set a reminder.

A beeping sounded from the kitchen, "Oh, Lunch is ready!" Andy said walking into the kitchen. A few minutes and several muttered curses later Andy came in with the Pizza on a round pan. "Drinks in the 'fridge, stuff your faces!" Andy said setting the sliced concoction in the center on the coffee table along with a stack of paper plates.

Jinxx Watched contentedly as they all dug in, CC cursing every time his long hair got in the cheese or tomato sauce.


	7. Jinxx and the Musician

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (In Editing for timeline issues)

Several Weeks later a huge change had come over the Neko. Jinxx caught on very quickly to the piano and only had a little trouble adjusting his fingers to the violin, and Jake was proud to see how well Jinxx caught on to guitar.

Andy was very protective of Jinxx in the mean time. He never let Jinxx outside without his collar, he was so afraid that if Jinxx was lost he wouldn't be returned. Jinxx was very careful to never go out of Andy's sight, he was fond of his new person and never wished to part from him.

Jinxx has his secrets though, he was actually exceptional at music, he had only to find blank music sheets and find out how music and pitch worked and he was on experimental rampage of music, nothing could have given him more thrill when he finished his first violin peace. 

Andy didn't know about this, only assumed that Jinxx just loved to practice his new violin. But he found out quite unexpectedly when he went to take out Jinxx's garbage bin and found the binder of Jinxx's newest works open on the bed. Andy picked up the binder and flipped through it looking and reading the notes as they simultaneously played in his head. He smiled as he finished the first completed song in the book, Jinxx was talented and Andy had an idea that Jinxx would love helping the band with songs.

Finally the day came that the newest young man would try to replace their last rhythm guitarist, his name was Victor Scaffold. He was tall, dark and he looked as if his eyes could cut right through you. He had an attitude in his step that turned his walk into more of a strut. But he also made Jinxx nervous.

To jinxx with his cat like features and sharpened scenes, the man Victor, didn't smell quite right. Jinxx couldn't pin point the smell, but he hated it and it made him uneasy about his person's (Andy's) health. Jinxx paced anxiously in the hallway as he studied the new comer and he could smell the man's overpowering cologne. Jinxx hated the guy being there and he wanted the session Andy's Band was having over with, he was good with the guitar, and his fingers where practiced, but Jinxx didn't like him.

Jinxx didn't know why he was so concerned, but it was bugging him. he tried to think of any rational reason why, but he couldn't see the guy being aggressive, he was assertive and social with everyone. He seemed unfriendly, but he didn't act that way, he was spread out in a more space conquering position on the couch (like Ashley did when he came over) his arm was on the back o the couch and he had both legs spread feet on the table. He was commanding in presence, but that Just made Jinxx want to get the new man out more. 

Jinxx went to his room so he could stress out without annoying anyone else, his voice came out in stressed cat like mewls. He bit his nails and kept pacing the floor, making himself a bit dizzy. He tried to calm down, go into his favorite warm dark place (the closet), that didn't work. So he tried to ease himself with a bottle of milk he could still barely hold. He stroked his own fur on his tail, but again none of that helped, the milk only made his stomach hurt, and the pacing made it no better and he could only fidget with his fur pulling and twisting it. 

Andy noticed that Jinxx was gone, and decided to look for him while the others where busy working on something, they seemed to really like Victor. Andy went and found Jinxx looking nauseated and shaky in his room his whines had turned into stressed cat like mewls, he was twisting and pulling at the fur on his tail and he looked like he could collapse any second.

"Jinxx? Jinxx what's wrong little guy, you look sick." Andy said trying to stop the pacing that only seemed to make Jinxx look worse.

"I don't know..." Jinxx whined his eyes looking frantic, "I don't like him, he smells bad and I don't like him around." Jinxx said in a small voice his lips barely moving as if afraid he'd be physically sick if he opened his mouth.

"What do you mean he smells bad?" Andy asked, he was aware Neko had very sensitive noses and could smell anything on you.

"I don't know what it is, but it'll make you sick... I don't know why, but it will." Jinxx said looking at Andy with his eyes wide and scared. 

"What kind of sick?" Andy asked.

"Just sick, not like dying, but just very sick..." Jinxx said beginning to pace again.

Andy nodded, he would trust anything even slightly animal like over his own senses. "Well, the group's almost ready to let him leave, then you can come down and tell us all more. Alright?" Jinxx only nodded and pressed himself to Andy.

Andy later showed Victor out saying he'd contact him if they decided to keep him in the band. Walking back to the living room, Jinxx had already started explaining what he thought was wrong. Once Jinxx was done most of them looked unconvinced, only making Jinxx's heart sink.

"Well, I can't see anything wrong with the guy though." Jake said as he looked around at the rest of the group.

"Neither do I, he works well and he's got the skills we need. I don't see a problem with keeping him." CC said agreeing with Jake.

"I can't give you a flaw that would detain him from joining us." Ashley said.

"Andy? What about you?" Jake asked the silent singer who was looking a little torn.

"I can't say no, we need a new guitarist before our next gig. Let's keep him, if there is anything wrong with the guy we don't like, we'll find out in the van." Andy said, and to Jinxx's utter horror and sick stomach they all agreed to take on Victor.


	8. On the Run, On the Drug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of marijuana use and puking, do not read if you or your stomach are sensitive. Swearing/Verbal abuse.

Victor seemed to take the news of being let into the band very wonderfully. But Jinxx was still very uneasy and would leave when the new guy came over to practice. And to everyone (accept for Jinxx) was ecstatic about his guitar skills.

Once the band was ready for there next gig, Andy brought Jinxx with so he could watch. Jinxx loved it, but he couldn't help but notice Victor eyeing him from the other side of the stage.... he had a look about him, something that triggered Jinxx's flight or fight instincts.

After the show, Andy took off his face paint and used the backstage bathroom shower. Jinxx waited patiently and watched Andy put on some normal clothes. "Have fun?" Andy asked Looking over at Jinxx.

"Yeah! You guys are great!" Jinxx responded.

"Great! You think we could score a record deal?" Andy asked him.

But before Jinxx could answer, there was a knock on the door. "Andy! A guy outside wants to see you! Hurry up!" Came CC's voice.

"Coming C!" Andy said walking to the door with jinx on his heals.

Half an hour later, Jinxx waited for the  band to get back. He was nervous because the scent that Victor carried around with him still emanated strongly from the coat he left behind. Then a sudden Burst of excitement happened as Andy came running through the door with the rest of the guys cheering and celebrateing.

"What happened?" Jinxx asked the room at large.

"We got a record deal dumb ass!" Victor said, with some spite but a majority of excitement.

Andy didn't notice though, he was too over excited and hyper to do anything. Jinxx felt a bit of shock and humiliation, he was stupid, but he was just curious.

"Let's celebrate and go to the bar!" Ashley said and they all agreed and, bringing Jinxx with them, found themselves at a bar not much later. Jinxx watched as they all began with their drinks and he was made to get out as he was concidered an animal. But they didn't seem to notice, he sat outside watching some people come out for a smoke, includeing Victor and Andy.

"Wait, is that Marijuana?" Andy asked Victor as he pulled out a small role of, what smelled like Victor on a regular basis. Jinxx began to be very stressed by this situation.

"Best shit out there! Want a puff?" Victor asked, Andy nodded and took the lit role and was about o put it to his mouth when Jinxx ran up to stop him.

"Andy! No don't!" Jinxx said knocking the bunt out of his hand, by accedent.

"Woah! Hey! Watch the bunt! That's my last one, you little shit!" Victor scolded with a hint of malice.

"Vic, calm down, he probably doesn't know any better. This what you've been smelling Jinxx?" Andy asked, getting a vigorous nod from Jinxx who still looked stressed. But Andy being already over tipsy took the bunt up again and took a puff anyway, a white smoke came out of his mouth in a large cloud making Jinxx's head go bizar, he didn't like Andy doing that. 

"See, Jinxx? Just a puff." Andy said handing it back to Victor, "Not my thing, but hey to each there own..." Andy paused before looking a little woozy. 

"I-I'm going back inside..." Andy said, leaving Victor and Jinxx outside.

Victor let out a tisk, "God, you are such a fuck-up." he said to Jinxx taking a puff of the nasty smelling stuff. Jinxx's ears lay flat on his head, he felt guilty now... he din't mean to ruin any fun, he just wanted to protect his human.

Jinxx went around the corner to the ally and let a ew tears out, silently. Several moments later he could hear several pairs of feet rush out of the bar along with a retching sound. "Jesus! Andy dude you okay?" Jinxx got up at the sound of his master's name and ran back round the corner. Andy suddenly threw-up again, making Jinxx feel a bit sick too (sympathetic puking).

"Let's get a bucket for the ride home." Ashley said as Andy continued to puke without any control, his body contracting in pain and Andy's eyes watering with the next force of bile and alcohol flavored vomit that came out of his mouth. Andy continued to puke until he passed out from exhaustion in his own home. 

 

 


	9. Worthless

        When Andy woke up the next morning, he had a huge headache. He groaned and scratched his head, his hair was greasy and messy. He then noticed that there was something heavy on his legs. He opened his eyes to find his bedroom dim, first he saw the textured plaster ceiling. It was dirty and full of cobwebs he had failed to notice until now. Slowly raising his head off the pillow he found himself in the same clothes as yesterday at the bar, his black Motley Crue shirt now wrinkled and dirty with what looked like dried bits of sick. He breathed in deeply taking in the stale scent of cigarette smoke, the bitterness of last night's puke and possibly something like cat.

        Leaning his body forward he looked down at the covers, they needed a desperate wash, and found Jinxx sleeping on top of his legs, using his right thigh as a pillow. If Andy hadn't felt so miserable he would of sat and watched Jinxx sleep for a bit. But he got up gently moving jinxx's head off of his thigh.

        Jinxx woke up though and let himself slide into a seated position, opening his sleep crusted eyes he found his human awake. "Andy," he said in a quiet voice for he had been warned that Andy would be very light and sound sensitive when he woke up, "you're awake! I'm so gald... Jake, CC and Ashley stayed the night. They wanted to make sure you were okay..."

        "Oh alright... sorry I'm so sick. I have to get up... excuse me little guy." Andy said as he slowly shifted out of bed and went to the master-bathroom. Turning on the light he cried out before he fumbled to turn off the light blindly.

        "Are you alright?" Jinxx asked timidly looking round the corner.

        "Yeah... I just blinded myself. I'm okay though, just sensitive right now." Andy siad rubbbing his temples. "Would you mind getting me one of the big jugs of watter out of the refrigirator? I'm gunna need it when i get out of the shower." Andy said looking back at Jinxx.

        "Of course... Andy." Jinxx said quietly before going back around the corner letting Andy close the door.

        When Jinxx went to the kitchen he found Jake making pancakes and tapping his foot to something coming from his earbud. He turned to find Jinxx padding out to the Fridge, "Oh, hey buddy! Andy awake?"

        Jinxx only nodded, he didn't like talking too many people other than Andy. Though he found he liked Jake best out of most of Andy's bandmates. He was also comfortable around CC who mostly talked for him, which Jinxx liked, he wasn't much of a talker anyway. Ashley was very fun to be with, he was funny but he also was very loud and like to party... Maybe a bit too much.  
  
        Several weeks latter the band was on tour with a whole crew and there own buss! Jinxx was happy to hear he could come with them, even though it meant spending months on end with Victor...

        But Victor seemed to despise Jinxx being there, he just seemed to hate Jinxx. And he seemed to know that Jinxx hated the smell of weed, so he smoked it any time and all the time. This just making Victor even more irritable. The weed made him on edge when he finally came down from his high.  
  
        "Hey! Cat, get over here!" Victor said.  
  
        Jinxx looked about, he was used to the harsh language and slurs from the man, and wondered if he would be made to get out of the buss and search for a new half pound bag of weed.  "Yeah?" Jinxx asked as he approached him...  
  
        Smack! The sound of skin on skin hit the ear like a lightning crack.   
  
        "Think it's funny to throw out a guy's weed!? Do you!?" Victor said holding up what appeared to be a mere few ounces of the awful-smelling plant.  
  
        "I didn't even touch it!" Jinxx protested.  
  
        "Shut up you Fucking worthless Cat whore!" Victor said draining the delicate self confidence right out of Jinxx now.   
  
        Victor then gave Jinxx a good right hook to the eye, "Next time you'll pay." He said before walking away.  
  
        Jinxx got up slowly when Victor left him, he had tears in his eyes now. Surely, an outside opinion was   
  
More accurate... He was worthless then. Jinxx now slunk away to his little nest like bunk and curled up trying to forget, but deep in his mind it was now set... "Worthless."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self-hate trigger warning. The underscores are for my personal use instead of tabs because I can't get my tab button to work sorry for any OCD killings.


	10. The Weight of Worth

When All three guys returned they found their bus full of the thick smog like smoke from the bunt that Victor was just finishing up. "Hey guys? Have fun partying?" Victor asked as he put out the bunt in Andy's Ash-tray.

        "It wasn't bad... where's Jinxx?" Andy asked looking around.

        "He went to sleep I think." Victor continued as he sat there high as a kite.

        Andy nodded and went to look for Jinxx, finding the small neko in the bunk his face lay sideways and his hair covered his eyes. Andy smiled reaching out gently and brushing aside his hair... Andy suddenly found a shocking sight. One of Jinxx's baby blue eyes was purple and swollen.

        "Oh my fuck..." Andy said softly as he stared at the monsterish welt on Jinxx's eye. Andy gently swept the hair aside off of Jinxx's face and found that part of his cheek bone was also bruised. 

        Jinxx stirred in his sleep before opening his good eye and looking blearily at Andy. "Mmm.. Andy? What's going on?" Jinxx asked, Andy only picked him up and took him into the lounge worried only about Jinxx.

        "Andy, what are you d-... what happened to Jinxx!?" Jake asked. The others turned towards the neko and saw he blackened eye.

        "Hold him a minute, I'm going to get an ice pack..." Andy said and went to the kitchenette to find the ice packs. 

        Jake took Jinxx in his arms and sat them both down gently, "What happened little guy?" Jake asked.

        Jinxx looked up and saw Victor over Jake's shoulder, Victor gave him a death look. Jinxx gulped and said quietly, "The door to the bathroom was sticking and when I pulled on it I hit myself in the face." The lie was believable as that particular door did stick in the frame a lot when the guys went in and out.

        "I see," Andy said as he came back with an ice pack in a thin towel, "here put this on your eye."

        "Well just be more careful when you're trying to unstick the door, Okay?" Jake said patting Jinxx on the head.

        The next day, the swelling in Jinxx's eye had gone down some so he could see through his lashes, but it was still sensitive. Jake and CC had to stop for an interview with a guy named Brian (Starzzzzzzz), while Andy and Ashley were out trying to help set up.

        Once again, Jinxx was alone with an unpleasant Victor on the bus. Jinxx was forced to stay in the same room as someone had accidentally locked the door to the bunks. Locking away the only thing that made Victor agitated without. His drugs, Jinxx knew he was in for it, because he had found out that there was more narcotics on the bus than Marijuana. 

        Victor was not to be messed with, he was twitchy and Jinxx had a feeling he could snap at any second if bothered. Jinxx slowly got up to get himself a bottle of milk when his still unbalanced limbs made him tip over and land on Victor.

        "What the fuck you little bastard!?" Victor snapped, "Get your fat ass off of me you stupid cat!" Jinxx got up but only to fall down from his shaking, this made Victor only more angry and agitated and forced Jinxx onto the floor. The force of Victor's hands left bruises on Jinxx's sides even before he slammed into the coffee table that sat neatly between the seating. Jinxx crawled away his torso aching in protest and seated himself on the floor behind the kitchenette counter and feably thinking to himself...

        He hadn't meant to fall and hurt anyone with his weight... 'I guess i never realized how big I've  gotten he thought as he looked down at his new chub on his stomach. He then let the thought of the bottle of milk go as he looked down at himself a cloud of misery over his head.

        Later that evening Jinxx had been given Andy's laptop and was looking up a bunch of music when he came across an old search that had obviously been from Andy. Clicking on it he found it was the side effects of his medication, the antidepressants.

                WebMD; "Experts say that for up to 25% of people, most antidepressant -- including the popular SSRI (selective serotonin reuptake inhibitor) drugs like , , , and -- can          cause a weight gain of 10 pounds or more."

        Jinxx felt horror at this... he needed to lose those ten pounds, he had to. He wouldn't be loved if he kept that ten lbs on.

        By this point, Jinxx's brain began to register weight and worth, less the weight, the more you where worth. And the memories from when he had first been able to be sold came in. Weight limitations, all of those things began to re-coagulate in his head. 

When All three guys returned they found their bus full of the thick smog like smoke from the bunt that Victor was just finishing up. "Hey guys? Have fun partying?" Victor asked as he put out the bunt in Andy's Ash-tray.

"It wasn't bad... where's Jinxx?" Andy asked looking around.

"He went to sleep I think." Victor continued as he sat there high as a kite.

Andy nodded and went to look for Jinxx, finding the small neko in the bunk his face lay sideways and his hair covered his eyes. Andy smiled reaching out gently and brushing aside his hair... Andy suddenly found a shocking sight. One of Jinxx's baby blue eyes was purple and swollen.

"Oh my fuck..." Andy said softly as he stared at the monsterish welt on Jinxx's eye. Andy gently swept the hair aside off of Jinxx's face and found that part of his cheek bone was also bruised. 

Jinxx stirred in his sleep before opening his good eye and looking blearily at Andy. "Mmm.. Andy? What's going on?" Jinxx asked, Andy only picked him up and took him into the lounge worried only about Jinxx.

"Andy, what are you d-... what happened to Jinxx!?" Jake asked. The others turned towards the neko and saw he blackened eye.

"Hold him a minute, I'm going to get an ice pack..." Andy said and went to the kitchenette to find the ice packs. 

Jake took Jinxx in his arms and sat them both down gently, "What happened little guy?" Jake asked.

Jinxx looked up and saw Victor over Jake's shoulder, Victor gave him a death look. Jinxx gulped and said quietly, "The door to the bathroom was sticking and when I pulled on it I hit myself in the face." The lie was believable as that particular door did stick in the frame a lot when the guys went in and out.

"I see," Andy said as he came back with an ice pack in a thin towel, "here put this on your eye."

"Well just be more careful when you're trying to unstick the door, Okay?" Jake said patting Jinxx on the head.

The next day, the swelling in Jinxx's eye had gone down some so he could see through his lashes, but it was still sensitive. Jake and CC had to stop for an interview with a guy named Brian (Starzzzzzzz), while Andy and Ashley were out trying to help set up.

Once again, Jinxx was alone with an unpleasant Victor on the bus. Jinxx was forced to stay in the same room as someone had accidentally locked the door to the bunks. Locking away the only thing that made Victor agitated without. His drugs, Jinxx knew he was in for it, because he had found out that there was more narcotics on the bus than Marijuana. 

Victor was not to be messed with, he was twitchy and Jinxx had a feeling he could snap at any second if bothered. Jinxx slowly got up to get himself a bottle of milk when his still unbalanced limbs made him tip over and land on Victor.

"What the fuck you little bastard!?" Victor snapped, "Get your fat ass off of me you stupid cat!" Jinxx got up but only to fall down from his shaking, this made Victor only more angry and agitated and forced Jinxx onto the floor. The force of Victor's hands left bruises on Jinxx's sides even before he slammed into the coffee table that sat neatly between the seating. Jinxx crawled away his torso aching in protest and seated himself on the floor behind the kitchenette counter and feably thinking to himself...

He hadn't meant to fall and hurt anyone with his weight... 'I guess i never realized how big I've  gotten he thought as he looked down at his new chub on his stomach. He then let the thought of the bottle of milk go as he looked down at himself a cloud of misery over his head.

Later that evening Jinxx had been given Andy's laptop and was looking up a bunch of music when he came across an old search that had obviously been from Andy. Clicking on it he found it was the side effects of his medication, the antidepressants.

WebMD; "Experts say that for up to 25% of people, most antidepressant -- including the popular SSRI (selective serotonin reuptake inhibitor) drugs like , , , and -- can cause a weight gain of 10 pounds or more."

Jinxx felt horror at this... he needed to lose those ten pounds, he had to. He wouldn't be loved if he kept that ten lbs on.

By this point, Jinxx's brain began to register weight and worth, less the weight, the more you where worth. And the memories from when he had first been able to be sold came in. Weight limitations, all of those things began to re-coagulate in his head. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Websites used include; Web MD... That is all.


	11. Useless

Jinxx was now starving, he barely touched his food any longer. And if he did find the weakness to slip up it was hurriedly thrown back up while no one was about.

Jinxx would be gittery all the time, shaky and off balance. And Victor didn't make things better, neither did the guys having different interviews at the same time and having multiples all day long. Days would pass without the others around, not many people liked seeing Victor interviewed, so his popularity decreased.

Victor's drug addictions however climbed. The longer he did the drugs the more he would use at a time, the more he would use, the longer the wait was for his next fix. And all of the agitation from the waiting, all came down on Jinxx. But Victor was careful to hit Jinxx where the brides would never appear on the outside of Jinxx's clothes.

Jinxx was consistently in pain, the pain of hunger envelopes him and he would binge, but it only came up with force. Jinxx would now eat, but it was rare that it would in fact, stay down. He would dry heave just at the thought of food, even if he saw a commercial, it would trigger a dry heave.

Andy was worried for Jinxx and would try and be at Jinxx's side as much as possible, thinking that the travel was what made Jinxx so sick.

Finally, they all had a week to themselves. Victor, was out most of the time, he was most likely going out to get his next fix, go to a bar, or something else, who knew what.

Jinxx was very quiet, during the first few days. Andy was finally settling down and looking a more healthy as his first tour's stress had taken a tole on him.

CC slept a lot, he was tired, his muscles ached from the nonstop music. Jake settled into a more normal day to day activity cycle, he seemed more energized and he seemed much more relaxed. Ashley did everything possible to move less; sleeping on the couch being part of that routine.

Jinxx made sure to curl up in his own bunk and keep him myself out of the way. He was a waste of space, all he did was cause disruption and he knew they all had some dislike for him. Jinxx kept his low thoughts, how worthless and fat he was.

Jinxx couldn't figure it out, he ate as healthy as possible yet when he looked in the mirror he thought he saw the pounds only packing on instead of being lost. He even threw up his meals when he went too far, which was almost always. Half a sandwich this morning, what kind of a pig had he become!? Just hogging out and eating while the others had so much to think about. How useless...

Andy finally felt himself ready to do more outside of relaxing, and went to find his poor companion. "Jinxx-y... Hey you want to go find the park with me?" Andy asked pulling back the curtains to find the poor creature.

Andy couldn't help but feel he had neglected his companion. He was scared for Jinxx, he wanted to see if he could get out of Jinxx what was wrong...


	12. Perfect

Jinxx crawled out of his dark bunk, he felt awful and he felt like he could barely stand. Shakily standing he smiled at Andy, "Sound's nice." He said.

Andy watched as Jinxx stumbled beside him. Jinxx looked smaller, if that was even possible, then when he had first found him. 

"It's almost lunch time. Do you want something to fill you up? I know you've been sick lately." Andy said  as they walked through the park gate.

Jinxx shook his head, his eyes wide and panicky. Andy looked at him with surprise, Jinxx had never been afraid of eating after he had been medicated. "Jinxx, is there something the matter?"

Jinxx once again shook his head, suddenly holding his stomach with his all too frail arms and had a pained grimace on his face. A low growl like bubbly sound came from Jinxx's stomach.

"Come on, you'll feel better if you have some milk I'll bet you." Andy said holding Jinxx's tiny frame by the shoulders and leading the pain-ing creature to one of the food carts by the jungle-gym in the play area.

Andy then sat Jinxx down at one of the benches nearby. Jinxx waited and watched the 30 or so children struggling to the top. Some of them were playing by themselves just trying to reach the top, most of them being pushed away by the other more social kids. 

One little girl came over and looked at Jinxx and his odd features. She stood about two feat away, her little pink outfit dirty and torn at the knee, her blonde hair was tied up into two bobble-hair-ties. She couldn't of been older than five.

"Kitty!" She said hastening the last few steps and climbed onto the bench. Jinxx, surprised but nonchalant  let her reach up and feel the soft tufts of his ears. She was so gentle... her little hands petting his ears with a look of awe on her face.

"You like my ears?" Jinxx said in a soft voice to the little girl who was now sitting on her knees and playing with the fur on his tail next. She nodded still fascinated with the cat features about Jinxx.

"It's really soft!" She exclaimed.

"I try and take good care of it." Jinxx said, "I once heard a woman say that, 'your hair is your crowning glory'. So I've always tried to keep it  nice..." Jinxx said softly, more to himself than the girl.

"Why isn't my hair soft? Mommy always takes good care of it when i take a bath." the little girl asked.

"Do you always brush it out?" Jinxx asked her, humoring the question.

"No..." the little girl said, looking sheepish.

"Well, if you would brush it every day and every night you're hair would be very soft." Jinxx said patting her on the head. To this the little girl giggled and nodded, before climbing off the bench and running to find her mother.

"That. Was. Adorable." Andy said from behind Jinxx. Jinxx nodded as Andy sat down on the bench next to him.

"Here, drink up." Andy said holding out an 8 oz. bottle of milk to Jinxx. Jinxx took it hesitantly and drank it.

Jinxx could feel the 2% milk sliding down into his empty cavity of a stomach, it weighed heavily in the divot there. Jinxx felt it settle, but it made him feel sick, he could already feel it seeping into him making him fatter, more undesirable...

Suddenly with a flick of his tail he was gone, Andy watched the milk drop to the sandy concrete as Jinxx ran for the trashcan to make the evil substance he had just swallowed, dispatch from his body. He no longer cared that Andy saw, all he needed was to be loved, he wanted to keep his place in the band's family, all he needed to do was be perfect... and he was convinced of it.

**Author's Note:**

> May contain touchy subjects, now and again. If you a sensitive to descriptions of mental illness or any physically sick symptoms please be aware this story contains said content


End file.
